


Help me Learn To be Okay

by Moonmilkx



Series: Everything is Going to be Okay [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Arguing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Sad, Soft Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmilkx/pseuds/Moonmilkx
Summary: Diego ran forward and kicked the door with everything he had, it flew open."Diego!? What the hell!? My door!""Five."Diego walked over to the bed Five sat on.Five immediately scrambled off of it and backed away from him."What the fuck are you doing?""Just come here asshole! Why are you backing away from me?""Maybe because you're being weird? You broke my door!"





	Help me Learn To be Okay

The next morning Five awoke with a pounding headache, and two warm bodies pressed against both his front and back.  
He grunted and forced his eyes open, coming face to chest with Diego.  
Five raised an eyebrow and forced himself to sit up, causing both Klaus and Diego's arms to fall to his lap.  
Recognising this as Klaus' room, Five carefully pulled their arms away from him and crawled over and off the bed.  
After pulling the blankets back over both of them, he left the room. He walked into the bathroom across the hall, opening the cupboard and grabbing onto some painkillers taking more than a reasonable amount.  
Five then jumped to the kitchen, where Vanya sat.  
Vanya, startled by Five's sudden appearance, Jumped and let a small yelp escape her. 

"Five! Oh my god, just use your feet like the rest of us please."

Five let out a hoarse chuckle, pouring himself a cup of coffee and seating himself beside her at the table. 

"Why would I?"

Vanya smiled and punched his shoulder lightly.  
He winced.  
Vanya noticed. 

". . . Rough night?"

"Tell me about it."

"Let me see."

Five obliged and shrugged off his blazer as well as his button up.  
His poor bandage work was clearly off-putting to her.

"You need to take more care of yourself. What happened this time?"

Five worried at his lip.  
Though they had stopped the apocalypse, with Vanya fully functional, The Commission was not letting up on him. 

By this point he was sure they wanted his blood, and they weren't giving up any time soon. 

What had happened the night before, not including the drunkness, was another incident like Griddy's Doughnuts.  
Exept he had been so close to home.  
Manically taking out ten to twelve guys with a rock isn't something he'd like his siblings to see. On the street anyone can see it, like the poor old lady passing by with her little dog.  
During his little session she had fainted, -yes he checked for a pulse- and her dog had booked it back. Of course he went and found her little dog, and opted for tying it onto her wrist, softly enough not to hurt her, and firmly enough where the pooch wouldn't get away again.  
That was his mistake.  
He hadn't checked his surroundings, and he got shot.  
More than once. 

"I fell. I don't know what cut me."

Vanya nodded quietly as she finished wrapping his wound. 

"Are there any more?"

He was glad she couldn't see his other side.  
Five worried his lip and pulled his button up back on. 

"No."

Vanya raised an eyebrow. 

"What?"

Vanya just shook her head and sipped her coffee.

"Vanya why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're lying to me."

"No I'm not!"

"You kick your feet around when you lie. At least when you lie to us."

Five heard his breath hitch in his throat. 

"You can't keep doing this. I understand that you want to protect us but that's all you have done for a while, we can help you.  
If The Commission is still-"

"No!"

Vanya flinched, eyes wide.

"I-I mean it's not The Commission. But if it were, you would never be allowed to help me."

Five crossed his legs in his chair. He didn't care if he looked like a child because it made him feel safe. He new Vanya wouldn't hurt him, and that she only cared for his well being, but he couldnt help but feel attacked. 

"I just fell. Some old lady's dog got away from her. It just tripped me."

Vanya only sighed. 

"You do a lot of things when you lie to me."

Five gripped the hem of his shorts untill his knuckles were white.  
He couldn't get out of this could he?

"I'm going to my room-"

"Five wait!"

He jumped.  
Into his locked room, where he could panic safely. 

Meanwhile downstairs, Vanya had her head in her hands, and she let a few stray tears slip down her face. 

"Fuck."

Vanya didn't hear the footsteps enter the kitchen, but when she looked up, Klaus and Diego stood in front of her.  
Klaus came around the table to sit by her, in the seat five sat in seconds before. His blazer still hung over the back. 

"Everything alright V?"

"It's just- I'm really worried."

"Us too sister. Tell us about it?"

Vanya hummed and ran a hand through her hair. 

"I think The Commission is after Five. Still."

Silence swept through the room. 

Klaus threw his head back. 

"Oh come on! Fuck them!"

Diego looked like he was about to attack. 

"We need to talk to Five, now."

"I already tried Diego! He just jumped to his room."

"Is he just, avoiding it?"

Vanya shook her head. 

"He got attacked last night. I just cleaned a bullet wound on his arm. I asked if there were more. He said no but I know it's a lie."

Diego nodded. 

"Also, he seemed. . . Panicky, almost. He was breathing heavy, his pupils were dilated, he just wanted to get away so bad."

"I have an idea. Klaus, you're good at comfort?"

Klaus shrugged. 

"Better than everyone else, so yeah."

"Then stand by if we need you. I hope you know if this wasn't as important as it is, I'd never do this."

They followed Diego up the stairs and in front of Five's door. 

Vanya leaned over to Klaus as Diego stood a bit away from it. 

"What is he doing?"

Klaus shrugged. 

"Honestly, no clue."

Then Diego ran forward and kicked the door with everything he had, it flew open. 

"Diego!? What the hell!? My door!"

"Five."

Diego walked over to the bed Five sat on.  
Five immediately scrambled off of it and backed away from him. 

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just come here asshole! Why are you backing away from me?"

"Maybe because you're being weird? You broke my door!"

"I will get you another door."

With that Diego grabbed Five by his arm, and pulled his back to his chest, lifting him up so he couldn't headbutt him, but also couldn't touch the floor. 

"Diego! Stop! Put me down now!"

"Calm down! Jesus!"

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

Five thrashed around in Diego's arms.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"We just want to ask you something! Holy shit!"

Klaus cupped Fives face in his hands. 

"Look at me. We aren't gonna hurt you or make you do anything we're just worried."

Five pulled his face away.

"Why!? There's nothing to worry about!"

Diego scoffed,

"You need help!"

"With what Diego!? You don't even know what's going on! Don't fucking tell me I need help with something you don't even understand!"

"Don't fucking treat me like shit for caring about you. Its not my fault you dissapeared, it's not my fault that you couldn't just listen!  
You put yourself in the fucking apocalypse! You put yourself here! So excuse me for trying to help you! "

Five wasn't thrashing anymore, his grip on Diego's arms tightening. 

"Stop."

"No! You need to hear it! You act like everything is so fucking horrible for you but it's not-"

Klaus cut in.

"Diego stop- seriously-"

"You act like your better and smarter- you aren't! Also- I don't give a fuck- you are thirteen! Consciousness this- blah blah blah!"

By now Diego has put Five on his feet, back to a wall, Diego cornered him and yelled in his face, Five was still, head down. 

"Deigo! You should-"

"No! Vanya! You should be fucking agreeing with me! If you fucking think about it- if he never went in the first place- the apocalypse with you probably never would have fucking happened!"

That's when Five dropped to his knees, fingers dug tightly into his hair.

"Shut up! Please Deigo I'm sorry just stop!"

Five sobbed, heaving out breaths as steadily as he could. 

"What did we fucking tell you Diego!"

Vanya and Klaus carefully sat down next to Five, speaking to him gently. 

"Hey Fivey, come on calm down, can you look at me?" 

Five shook his head, whispering apologies under his breath repeatedly.

Vanya frowned, knowing panic well. 

"Five, hey, were not angry,"

Vanya watched Klaus scold Diego, who silently left the room with a promise to fix it after Five calmed.

"I need you to look at me okay?"

Five nodded, a harsh sob leaving him, he heaved in a breath as he looked at Vanya, who gave him a soft smile. 

"Is it okay to touch you? Do you trust me?"

Five nodded again, and that was all it took for Vanya to wrap her arms around him, pulling his hands away from his hair. 

"What about Klaus? Is that okay?"

"Please. . ."

"Awwe if you insist!"

That got a small chuckle out of Five, who was slowly calming.  
Klaus pushed himself next to Five's other side, wrapping his arms around his little brother again. 

Once Five's breathing had evened out they all pulled back. 

Five wiped at his eyes, clearly shameful amd embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that."

"No! No it's perfectly fine Five, I promise we aren't upset."

Vanya placed a hand onto Five's shoulder. 

"Klaus is right. If anything, I'm proud of you. You let us help. That's all we've wanted since you got back."

"I'm so sorry I left in the first place."

"What's done is done. What's important is that we have you back. And we aren't just going to let you take on everything yourself. Diego may have been very harsh, but he loves you just as much as we do. He just wanted to guilt it out of you, which isn't the best method."

Klaus nodded along. 

"Do you remember any of last night?"

Five shook his head tiredly. 

"I woke up with a face full of Diego and you clinging to my back like a baby Koala, but that's all I know."

Vanya giggled lightly. 

"Well trust me when I say he cares about you, a lot. We may treat you like a child sometimes but that won't change. We never really got to grow up with you, so we only know you as, well, you."

"I didn't mean to. I just- I couldn't jump back. I don't know why but I just couldn't do it."

Five sighed and let Klaus nuzzle into his hair. He pressed his own face to Klaus's neck.

"We need to talk tomorrow. Okay?"

Vanya bit her lip as she waited for a response. 

Five closed his eyes. 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uhh, so I have an art account on Instagram. And I would really appreciate if you guys checked it out maybe? It's @lovatak :) I post a variety of of different things, like Landscapes, Galaxy scenes, original characters, and fanart! Thank you so much!!


End file.
